


I Fought the Law and I Won.

by SmallSlice



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, and general spooky stuff, asshole law folks, cacon compliant violence, characters and relationships will probably update as more chapters go up, the adventure zone dust - Freeform, themes of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSlice/pseuds/SmallSlice
Summary: Word is that the folks of Dry river can expect a shiny new sheriff, because Deputy Rosa never meant to succeed Conners. It just made sense for someone new to take over. All she has to do is keep an eye on things until they show up. A simple enough task except there's something brewing in the mines...





	1. working hard on empty.

It’s been just about a week. It’s not as though folks are going out of their way to mark the days as they pass but well some have their reasons.

It’s been just about a week since Jeremiah was killed in the streets and a sore spot took up residence in the chests of those who loved him. The former sheriff, Conners, was also killed a week ago. Of course, folks are less sore about that. After what happened… And it’s been a week since Rosa was given the badge and title of sheriff. But she isn’t sure if that’s what she wants or if it’s right for the town.

The door to the sheriff’s office swings open with little ceremony. Letting in the dust from outside and <strike> Deputy </strike> Rosa. She hung her jacket on the nearby hook, staring at it as the door closed behind her. Moments later she changed her mind, taking it down and to fold it over the chair behind her desk. It was where Conners used to hang his hat. And it looked strange to see the hook empty. But even stranger still to have something else there. Reaching out, Rosa curled her finger on the hook. Sooner or later it’ll just be a hook on the wall. She just hoped it wouldn’t take too long.

She gave one last look before moving over to her desk. Listening to the chair legs scrape against the wooden floor. It was too quiet in here now. Too empty as well. That wasn’t to say that the place was ever bustling, thankfully. Just that there was always someone else there. Conners spent more time in the sheriff’s office than his actual home. And Rosa never pushed the issue.

Maybe if she did then things might have turned out differently.

No. That- That line of thought never ended well for anyone. Rosa shook the thought from her head and settled into her chair. Besides there was so much more to worry about. Like the letter that sat heavily in her pocket. With a sigh, she pulled it out to read through it again.

_ To The Parties Concerned,  
_

_ Some rather interesting news has reached us in Crescent City, regarding the Sheriff Conners. While his death is regrettable, it does clear up some issues for us. As you know there were plans to send our _ own _ man to Dry River once the town became incorporated. However none could agree on how to let the former sheriff go. Gently. But it seems that it all worked out in the end.  
_

_ The new sheriff will arrive shortly. Please make all the necessary arrangements for a smooth transition. _

_ Senior Constable Fredrickson.  
_

_ p.s. Our condolences on Conners. _ <strike> _ He was a goo _ </strike>

Rosa had found the letter slipped under the door just yesterday morning. Folded neatly in a crisp white envelope that was simply addressed _ 'Sheriff's Office.' _ No sign that anyone had delivered it, not any dust on the steps or footprints walking away. It was unnerving to say the least. So it took some time for her to work up the nerve to open it. And after she read it, Rosa wished she hadn't. She didn't like the thought of someone coming in from the big city to take over as sheriff. It wasn't that she knew she would do a better job, quite the opposite really. It was just that she didn't trust those _ big city folks. _They were too slick. Things just slid right over them. Like the rumours of corruption that trickled in.

She scrubbed at her face. It was the last thing that Dry River needed. Her eyes were drawn to the deep groove cut into the wall, the folks of this town needed- _ deserved _ a better sheriff. Rosa just hoped that they would get one, sooner rather than later. 

-x-

For the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon, things were quiet. And that wasn't really that different than most days, even before. There just wasn't that many folks around to get into trouble. Aside from the odd bar patron having a little bit too much to drink and kicking up a fuss in the main streets. But it was much too early for that. So aside from general tidying up, Rosa didn't much to do.

That was until a pair of children burst through the front door. Out of breath and covered in the outside dust. Wasting no time, both launched into a hurried speech. Their words overlapped, making it harder for Rosa to understand what they were saying. She did catch a couple of words, Something had happened to a friend, Penny? And the mines but the rest was just drowned out. Okay first things first. Rosa pulled over an extra chair and poured two cups of water.

"Alright, I can tell that you're both worried. But before I can help y'all, take a deep breath and some water." Leaning against the desk, Rosa pushed forward the cups. The poor kids looked like they ran a marathon and gulped down the water in just a couple of seconds, then wiped their mouths on their sleeves."Better? Okay let's- let's start with you're names. And I'll get some paper, so we can make this an official report."

"Thank you, Miss. I'm Reid." He held the cup in both hands, rolling it back and forth in his hands. Reid looked to be the older of the pair and Rosa noted that as she started to write down what was being said.

"Mhm and I'm Morgan." She kicked her legs back and forth, the toes of her boots skimming along the ground.

"Great. So Reid, Morgan, can you start from the beginning for me? And I'll need y'all to speak one at a time. Just makes things easier."

“All five of us were playing dead man’s bluff, down that way a bit.” Ried piped up first and pointed to the left.

“Can I ask who the others were?”

“Me, Reid, Penny, and Ike and Wyatt Tanner. But they ran away because they were scared to get in trouble. Can I have some more water, please?” Morgan held out her cup and Rosa nodded. She topped up both of their cups, taking up her pen and nodding to them to continue.

"Yeah, a couple'a scaredy cats. But anyway, so we were all playing and things were really good for a bit. Then Penny started to pull on my sleeve, telling me that we should go this way-"

"-But the way she was pointing to the mines! I told her that it wasn't a good idea. That's where the miners are and I didn't want to bother them. They always look awful tired, you know?"

"Then Wyatt said that nobody had been down there in a few days and that it'd be empty, plenty of room for us all. So we all voted."

"And went to the mines. Three to two, sorta. Ike didn't want to vote really, he just didn't want to be it anymore."

"Uh wait- just hold on, y'all went to go play in the mines?" Rosa stopped to tap the pen against the paper, shock written across her face. Not that the kids noticed, they kept up the steady stream of chatter. About Ike Tanner and his dislike of being chosen to be _ 'it' _ . She wanted to listen properly but the mines? It was dangerous around there even when the workers were there to keep an eye out. "What- what part were you near?"

With that they looked nervously at each other and silence hung heavily between the three of them. Morgan ran her finger around the rim of her cup while Reid just held his up against his mouth. Scraping her chair closer, Rosa placed the pen and paper on the table and her hands in her lap.

"It's scary talking <strike>to the </strike> <strike> sheriff </strike> to me but I promise, y'all ain't in trouble and won't be. I just need to know where I have to go and what I gotta do, okay?"

"Do you pinky promise?" Morgan leaned forward, holding out her little finger. Rosa smiled and hooked her own pinky with the smaller one. "Okay, we were just going to stay near the outside. It's real dusty and dark inside-"

"-And spiders! I don't like spiders." Reid crossed crossed his arms over his chest and Rosa nodded. She didn't much like them herself.

"But I don't know why but sometimes we'd be just hiding inside then we'd run out because it's scary. And we heard this rumbling?" Morgan looked over to Reid and he looked to the roof for a second thinking.

"Yep! Sorta sounded like um, thunder. But it's not raining or nothing. And we all ran to each other and held on real tight." His voice dropped to a whisper and he leaned in. "Don't tell no one about that, we're trying to prove we're all real tough."

"It's just between us, see didn't write it down." Rosa lifted up the top sheet of paper, showing both kids the notes she had been taking for the report. Just as they asked, she had left out the part about them all hugging.

"Thanks. When we could see through the dust, the tunnel was gone and we couldn't see Penny. I said we had to go get help and Morgan told me that we should come here. But Wyatt and Ike ran away and shouted at us that they weren't gonna get in trouble for nothing. Then we came running here to talk to you."

It sounded as though one of the tunnels collapsed but if that were the case then, wouldn't more folks have heard it? And if it was more serious… Rosa didn't think the town had enough of itself to weather another scandal. Letting out a steadying breath, she tapped the pencil against her other hand.

"Alright now, I appreciate y'all being so honest and helpful with me. Just got a couple more things to ask of y'all. Nothing bad, I promise. Which mines was it? Just so I know where to go." 

"I think… I think it was the one that the vampire own? It's got silver in it and I dared Wyatt to touch it but he didn't want to get another rash." Reid laughed to himself before continuing. "What's the other thing?" 

"Just uh, well I'm going to send y'all off to get home. Got everything I need, I think but if y'all could send one of the miners down to meet me there? I'd feel better going through the tunnels with someone who knows where they're going." It wouldn't really be much of a rescue if Rosa also got lost trying to find the little girl. And there was the spiders and the darkness, the tunnels themselves. A chill set in her spine the longer Rosa thought about it. 

"Mhm! There's one that lives just a couple houses down from me, I'll ask for you." Slipping off the chair, Morgan set down the empty cup and straightened out her dress. She waited for Reid to do the same and started to pull him towards the door. "Bye Miss Sheriff!"

"Just Miss Rosa is fine." She winced slightly in her chair. 

"Okay then, bye Miss Rosa!" 

And then they were both gone, leaving just a trail of dust back out through the door and two empty cups. Leaning back in her chair, Rosa pushed the slips of paper together and for a moment she sat in the quiet. Preparing herself and trying to ignore the chills. But they had settled in for a long rest. Instead she took her jacket and pulled it tighter, then closed the door behind her. 


	2. it's a long way down.

The day was coming to an end now with the sun dropping slowly below the horizon. Shadows stretching up and strolling along without a care in the world. Them being the only ones to accompany Rosa as she hurried along. And the ones that didn't move clung to the edges of buildings, behind curtains and doors. Hiding in the anonymity just to watch. The back of her neck itched and she wanted to scratch, to be relieved of the discomfort but it wasn't that easy. Even at the edge of the edge of town, closer to the mines, it was worse. The wind picked up on the whispers like the dirt and grit before a dust storm with all the same hushed malice.

"Almost there. Not too far now." Pulling up her collar, Rosa wished she had brought a thicker jacket. And maybe a lantern of her own. She had a book of matches but they'd not last as long as she'd need them to. At least the entrance to the mines was now in sight. She hastened her steps to match her breathing and snatched up one of the lanterns hanging on a nearby pole.

Fumbling the matches, it took Rosa longer than she would have liked to light the lantern. But it did do wonders to calm her racing heart, slowly bringing it back to a steady beat. She brought it in close, keeping within the small circle of light that faded out to meet with the lingering day.

Restless energy kept her pacing and looking toward the mouth of the mines. It was eerily silent with no one working. The offbeat tapping of picks and minecarts being shuttled back and forth, following along the veins of precious silver. The mines were the heart of the town, in any sense and they were failing. Rosa hated to think of what would happen to the town if things couldn't be fixed. 

The back of her neck started to itch again, pulling her back to the moment and she heard the crunch of heavy footsteps. She stopped pacing but the steps continued. Her palms felt slick but she needed to keep a hold of the lantern. Closer The steps were slowly but surely moving in her direction. Rosa's breath stilled and blood rushed around her ears. But it wasn't loud enough, she still heard them. Closer and closer and-

"Hello sheriff." 

Rosa winced and turned around. Ah yes, of course. She had asked for the children to send someone who worked in the mines. She rested a hand just below her throat, willing herself to breath normally. It was just Liam.  Liam, who Conners had tried to frame for his own crimes. Liam who might harbour resentment towards the law.

"Sorry, ma'am. didn't mean to sneak up on you. Thought I made enough noise." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. In his other hand, Liam held a lantern and hanging from the pockets of his heavy coat was a pair of gloves. Because of the silver. It looked like at least one of them was sufficiently prepared. 

"Okay- it's okay, don't worry about it. Ah, did the kids- did the kids let you know what happened? Or at least what you'd be helping with?” 

"Yep, told me that someone needed a hand travelling through the mines and that a friend of theirs was unlucky enough to get stuck.” He nodded and waved his lantern in front of the entrance, the light barely breaking through the darkness. “We oughta head in, it’ll only get darker.” 

“Mhm, right. I’ll just um, follow your lead. Because- because you know you’re way through better than I will.” Shifting her weight back and forth on her feet, Rosa tried not to think about how much the tunnel looked like the gaping maw of some huge beast at rest. 

“Alright then, can you take this, please? For just a- Thanks." Holding out his lantern, Rosa held on just as tight as Liam slipped on his gloves. She handed it back over and he gave her a half smile, then turned around to enter the mines. Almost disappearing completely, save for the dim and flickering light of his lantern. A shiver went down her spine and Rosa looked over her shoulder, just to make sure there was nothing else behind her before following inside.

The entry tunnel wasn't as long as Rosa first thought, just off to the side was a rickety looking wooden door with a well worn handle. She stepped up to it and tried to look through the cracks in the door. It would have been awkward enough even without trying to angle the lantern to light up the room without burning the side of her face. Tables and chairs maybe? 

"That's just where everyone hangs their hats. Nothing really in there, but if you wanted to have a look? " Liam said, moving behind her to push the door open for a brief moment. It was long enough for Rosa to see a wall covered in old lockers, dented with names scratched into the surface. She shook her head and ducked back under his arm. It was just a dusty room full of old lockers. "So I got a fair idea of where to go, a lot of these new tunnels cross through the older ones. Just gotta listen, real good." 

He flashed another smile and Rosa was sure it was meant to be reassuring but the way the shadows fell across Liam's face is a strange way. Instead it made the knot in her stomach tighten. 

Leading the way, Liam held his lantern high in the air while Rosa trailed behind closely, her own lantern lighting up the dust they kicked up with every step. They hadn't been walking too long before Rosa heard a noise, faintly and off in the distance. Being careful not to fall too far behind, she strained her ears and eyes trying to figure out what else was down here with them. But it fell quiet again and she couldn't see too far outside of their bubble of light. Closing the gap between them, Rosa couldn't stop herself from looking behind again. Nothing there of course. But then she heard it again, closer this time like it was right next to them. Almost like there was a bird down here with them.

"Uh, Liam?" Rosa lifted her arm to tap Liam on the shoulder, then thought better as he stopped to look over his shoulder at her. His profile silhouetted against the lamplight, softer this time.

"Yes, ma'am?" He replied, not seeming bothered by anything. Least of all phantom bird songs. 

It was silly. Of course there wasn’t any birds down here. It was just the beams creaking under the weight of the earth and shuffling of their footsteps. The sounds echoing around causing Rosa’s mind to make sense of it all. There was nothing down here, except the little girl they had been sent to find. And themselves. She shook her head slightly and dug the toe of her boot in the dirt. 

“Mm, oh I think I lost the thought. Don’t- don’t worry.” She gave a weak smile and hoped it didn’t look too much like a grimace. Thankfully he just nodded, turning back to begin walking again. 

Before long the tunnels turned maze like, splitting off and leading to complete darkness. They all looked too similar with the uneven rock walls forced in check by splintered wooden beams and rock piles pushed to the side. It made it harder to keep track of how long they had been walking and where. And no matter how long they walked, Rosa still heard birds without seeing a single sign of any. 

Liam stopped abruptly, Rosa almost tripping over him as he looked over an old, rusted through wheelbarrow. It was a marker of sorts for the other workers, letting them know that anything beyond this point had been mined out and there wouldn’t be anything further along. They had almost found the little girl, Penny. The ache in Rosa’s legs didn’t seem as bad now and the pair hurried forward. The pair took turns at calling out, making sure to leave a pause long enough for someone to call back. Straining her ears, Rosa almost didn’t notice that Liam had stopped and walked into his back. 

“Sorry.” Rosa mumbled, moving around to see why they had stopped. In front of a wall of rubble that stretched to the ceiling of packed earth. 

“What?” Looking momentarily puzzled, Liam shook his head then gestured for Rosa to move closer. He set his lantern down and leaned closer to wall. For a moment, she just watched him. Waiting for something to be made obvious. “Uh, I think I can hear something.”

Oh. 

Setting her own lantern aside, Rosa mimicked him. Holding her breath in an attempt to hear anything. One, two, three seconds past slowly in silence. Then there was something scratching at the rocks. Rosa jumped back, letting herself breathe again and Liam grinned. It sounded too big to just be rats. She hoped that didn’t mean there was really big rats. 

“Hello, Penny?” Silence fell and so did Rosa’s hopes. “If you can hear us- uh, us being Rosa and Liam, we’re here to help. But we have to know it’s you back there…” 

It was almost to quiet, but there was a voice. She couldn’t make out the words but it sounded like a little girl replying to her. Rosa couldn’t stop the smile from her face and she squeezed Liam’s shoulder. He was slipping on his gloves, flashing a smile back. With his gloves on, LIam took up both the lanterns. Hooking them on a couple of nails that jutted out from the beams. Then they both set to pulling away dirt clods and rocks. It was hard, dust hanging in the air and coating the back of her throat, rocks scraping up her palms and landing on her feet but they had made a hole big enough for Penny to wriggle through. 

She was covered in grime, with tear tracks streaking down her face. As soon as she was out, she clung to Liam's leg and thanked both him and Rosa. He gently rubbed circles on her back, speaking to Penny in a low voice. As Liam explained how they got down there, Rosa stretched up to unhook their lanterns. Trying to let the feeling of relief wash over her. But it couldn’t get past the sense of dread. Vague as it was and just as unfounded. 

It was one less thing to weigh on her. Rosa pushed at the dread, putting it to the back of her mind and gave Penny, then Liam a shaky smile. They just needed to get back out into the open air, she rationalised, that would be best for now. 

Liam took back his lantern, resuming how they had walked through the first time. But this time his other hand enveloped Penny’s. The pair kept up a steady stream of conversation between themselves. Sometimes glancing over their shoulders at Rosa, as if they had said something and looked to her for an answer. She gave non committal answers. Feeling slightly more at ease with something besides silence filling the air. 

Only just slightly. 

They was something following them. Watching over Rosa’s shoulder, pushing at her back if she started to slow down. Her breathing had stuttered and she gripped the lantern even tighter. But she sped up. Ignoring the ache that crept back into her legs. 

Rosa wasn’t sure if it was possible to want to leave a place more. Then she heard the bird songs again. Like this was some kind of joke. But she noticed that Penny started to look around as well. 

“Mr Liam?” Penny had stopped to pull on his hand and he stood still as well.

“Hm?” His head tilted, then he crouched down. Now at eye level with her, Liam set his lantern down. 

“Mr Liam, I hear birds. Are they lost too?” 

Rosa sucked in a breath. She hadn’t been the only one to hear it this time. And she felt, well she wasn’t sure what she felt. Aside from the faint pressure on her back to keep moving. 

“Oh yeah, in a sense.” Liam nodded sagely. “A lot of years ago, the workers used to bring birds down with them. The birds were real good at letting them know when the air wasn’t good. Singing out so folks knew it was okay. But uh, sometimes the birds didn’t make it out and well, they just don’t know better because no one can tell them.”

They were lost down in the tunnels. Continuing on with the job they had been tasked with who knows how long ago. Not knowing anything different. Maybe not even knowing if they’re still doing their job well. 

“So some of us still throw out some seeds for them. Makes them happy. Want to try?” Liam looked towards Penny for an answer. 

He didn’t have to wait long before she nodded her head. Giving a chuckle, he patted one of the pockets in his jacket and pulled out a brown paper bag. The top of it wrinkled, like it had been curled and uncurled repeatedly. 

He handed it over to Penny, who immediately set to opening it up. With little hesitation she reached in and took a handful, then scattered it in front of them. It was quiet. Until there was a flurry of wings. In the light of the lanterns sat three small, translucent birds. Completely unbothered by the trio. They just set to pecking at the ground and chirped happily. 

Rosa just stared. Not quite understanding what was going on but also not wanting to break the moment with any questions. So she just waited until Liam stood again, leading them through the tunnels. At his side Penny still clutched at the bag. Throwing out a small handful whenever the birds started to fuss around them. 

The pace they kept was steady and they didn’t stop or slow down. Which meant there was no more prodding, something Rosa was thankful for. But there was still something following them. Until they finally made it outside the tunnels. 

All three of them breathing deep the chilly night air and standing under the light of the waning moon. The weight in Rosa’s chest eased the longer they stood. They had done it. She looked up to Liam with a small smile. Knowing she couldn’t have done this without his help. He returned the smile and picked up Penny when she yawned. Tucking herself into Liams jacket, Penny mumbled out a thank you to Rosa and Liam. 

Poor thing was exhausted. 

There were a few questions Rosa had wanted to ask her, but it could wait till the morning. On their walk back to town, Liam offered to drop Penny back to her folks. Then asked if Rosa wanted him to walk her home as well. Like a real gentleman. But she wasn’t planning on heading home straight away, so it was just a simple no thank you. He shrugged, smiling again before saying good night. 

Rosa watched as he headed back to Carrion Street, then started to the Sterling for a nightcap. Or something to settle her nerves before turning in for the night. 

Tapping her fingers on the doorway, Rosa hoped that there would be enough folks for her to just sit and go unnoticed. She had to squint at the lights inside. Taking a moment for her eyes to adjust to the many lamps set up all around that chased away the shadows. More than a few of the tables had patrons seated around them. Caught up in the games and unwilling to look away, lest they miss out on something that would help them win this hand. She breathed out in relief and slid into one of the stools in front of the bar. 

“Well, look who it is. My new favourite Sheriff.” Rosa flinched and looked over to Isabella Slate. Who was grinning at her, the light glinting off her too white teeth. “What can I do for you, hm?” 

“Uh.” Feeling uncomfortable, she shifted in her seat. “Just- just a whiskey, please.”

“Sure thing.” Isabella set down a deep shot glass and filled it to the very brim. Then pulled up another and repeated. 

They both picked up the glasses, gently clacking them together. Rosa sipped at her while Isabella threw her head back to down it all in one go. She poured a fresh one, sliding to to sit next to Rosa’s first one. 

“Now I’m not sure what brought you to me little establishment but,” Isabella tipped the bottle towards her. “It could always be worse. Chin up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 2019 taz bang, y'all !! Don't forget to checkout all the other rad fics and art. This will hopefully update once a week until it's all finished.


End file.
